El reino del dragón
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Cuando Sakura Mikan ingresa al Gakuen Alice, nunca se espero encontrarse con el arrogante príncipe del reino del Sol, ni tampoco enterarse de sus verdaderos orígenes, orígenes que la pondrán en peligro y en medio de una guerra. ¿Serán capaces sus amigos de ayudarla?, ¿Qué hará Mikan, al darse cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece?


Prólogo

.

.

.

Diez cincuenta y siete de la mañana y ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa con el desayuno a medio acabar. No tenía hambre.

-Debes de comer –replico una voz femenina, mientras que ella simplemente suspiraba, fingiendo no haberla escuchado. -¡Mikan! –repitió enfadada, al sentirse ignorada.

Sakura Mikan levanto la vista claramente fastidiada, ¿Qué demonios quería?

-No quiero –musito estirándose en su sitio, sintiendo la espalda tensionada. –Prefiero dormir –soltó con naturalidad. La persona a su lado suspiro cansada.

-¿Hace cuanto que no descansas como se debe? –pregunto la joven de largos y lacios cabellos rubios plata, de grandes y expresivos ojos azul ártico y piel blanquecina. Parecía lo que debía ser, una princesa. La hermosa princesa Yuki del país de la nieve.

Mikan se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

-Ya ni lo recuerdo –admitió la chica de largos y sedosos cabellos castaños mieles, de grandes y sabios ojos color entre avellana y ámbar, de piel blanquecina y belleza comparable a la de una diosa, según comentaba Yuki. –Mejor dime, ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar, Yuki-hime? –pregunto con notorio sarcasmo.

Yuki se sentó frente a ella, acomodando su largo vestido plata a sus lados, y fijando su vista azulada en ella.

-Veras, mi padre quiere que vaya al Gakuen Alice, pero sinceramente no quiero ir yo sola –pronuncio cuidadosamente, a lo que Mikan frunció el ceño.

-Creí que tu madre detestaba ese sitio –repuso incrédula.

Yuki asintió, dándole la razón en lo anteriormente dicho.

-Eso es verdad, pero todos los pertenecientes a la realeza y familias adineradas, así como clanes importantes con alices poderosos, deben asistir. Ya sabes, para controlar sus alices. –Mikan asintió ante la explicación, estaba más que consiente de ello. –No me han podido salvar de ir y no quieren que vaya sola –continúo con cierta vergüenza.

-Por eso queremos que seas tú, miembro del clan Sakura, quien la acompañe –hablo una voz suave como la seda y Mikan la reconoció en seguida. La voz de la reina Yukino.

-Su majestad –dijo Mikan, parándose rápidamente para reverenciar a la hermosa reina, de cabellos rubios platinos, de hermosos ojos violáceos y piel tan blanca como la misma nieve.

-No te inclines, vamos, levanta –suplico sonriéndole. Mikan obedeció y sonrío esplendorosa.

-No sé si mi clan este de acuerdo –comento insegura, Yukino le acaricio la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, hemos hablado con tu abuelo y no se ha negado –pronuncio la mayor suavemente. –Pero esta decisión es tuya…

Mikan se lo pensó un momento, fijando su vista en su amiga de la infancia, Tsukishiro Yuki. No era que no quisiese ayudarla, pero su abuelo siempre le había advertido sobre Gakuen Alice. Pero tal vez por eso no debería dejarla ir sola.

-Está bien, acepto ir con ella –dijo decidida, ante la mirada agradecida de la reina.

.

.

.

Y ahí se encontraba, parada frente al Gakuen Alice, un sitio ridículamente grande. Sakura Mikan soltó un bufido, observando a Yuki abanicarse con su mano.

-¡Muero de calor! –se quejo, sacando una botella de agua de su maleta. Mikan negó con la cabeza.

-Es normal, eres la princesa del reino de la nieve –pronuncio cansada. Yuki entrecerró los ojos, de una manera acusadora.

-¿Por qué no tienes tu calor, entonces?, digo, has vivido todo este tiempo en mi reino –pregunto Yuki, mientras ambas eran guiadas a lo que sería su nueva habitación. Mikan suspiro.

-Yuki, yo salgo del reino por lo menos una vez al mes – le recordó. Para ella era normal esa temperatura aún, pero que no ascendiera porque si no acabaría como la princesa.

Yuki bufo molesta.

-Me hubiera gustado poder ir contigo –comento fugazmente, mirando la puerta de su no tan pequeña recamara. Mikan rio nerviosa, esa habitación era más grande que la casa de Natsuki, amiga de ambas. -¡Que linda! –exclamo la princesa, mientras que la persona que la había llevado, dejaba sus maletas en una esquina.

-Mikan-chan, por aquí –hablo de nuevo, aquel profesor rubio, Narumi. La castaña asintió, dejando a la rubia saltando sobre su nueva cama, sin siquiera despedirse.

-Este es un lugar muy grande –comento la chica del clan Sakura, mientras observaba los grandes ventanales del tercer piso y sus exageradas decoraciones. Narumi sonrío amigable. –Debe ser muy fácil extraviarse aquí…

Narumi río.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras –tranquilizo, abriendo la octava puerta, contando desde la de la princesa. Esta era de una madera muy fina, con los dibujos de pétalos de cerezo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, esa habitación era casi tan grande como la de Yuki y tenía varias decoraciones con dibujos de arboles de cerezo y pétalos de lo mismo.

-¿N-no se habrá equivocado? –pregunto nerviosamente. Esa habitación debía ser como para otro príncipe o princesa.

Narumi negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Específicamente me avisaron que esta habitación seria para la nieta del líder del clan Sakura –explico Narumi. -¿Impresionada? –pregunto entrando junto a ella, mientras que la castaña se dedicaba a observar todo en ese gran lugar.

-Sí, bastante –farfullo con un nudo en la garganta.

-La decoraron específicamente para alguien de tu mismo clan –comento Narumi –Pero casi nadie llega de ahí –conto seriamente. Mikan se giro para verlo, nerviosa.

-Supongo que será por lo lejano que esta, este lugar del reino nieve –excuso rápida y seria. El rubio se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta quedar fuera de la habitación.

-Tal vez –dijo, pero bien sabia Narumi que esa no era la razón y el hecho de que ella estuviese ahí, complicaban las cosas, tal y como el líder del clan se lo había dicho cuando aviso que su adorada nieta entraría al Gakuen Alice. Aunque parecía interesante, debía mantener segura a Sakura Mikan.

-¡Hasta luego, Narumi-sensei! –se despidió con ánimo, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Hasta luego, Mikan-chan –pronuncio, antes de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente.

-¿Quién se quedara ahí? –pregunto una voz masculina, fría, tenebrosa y molesta. Narumi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

-Sí bueno…-necesitaba inventar una rápida excusa, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a Mikan.

-Sensei –llamo, pero entonces su mirada se topo con una carmesí, que le pareció un tanto familiar. ¿La había visto en otro lado?, tal vez sería solo porque el rey Ryuken tenía el mismo color de ojos. Narumi los observo alterado, nada bueno podía venir de un malhumorado príncipe Natsume Hyuga.

Que Dios lo ayudase. ¿Por qué, ese mismísimo día, el príncipe tenía que estar de tan mal humor?

.

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
